1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for use in constructing three-dimensional geological models. In particular, the invention provides methods, apparatuses and systems for more effectively and efficiently creating such models using a grid of pillars in three dimensions.
2. Discussion of the Background
The energy industry is continuously involved in the location of underground deposits of hydrocarbons, such as oil, in earth formations. In order to locate such hydrocarbons, “computer modeling” is a technique that is used for the purpose of simulating the earth formation in which the underground deposits of hydrocarbons are located. The earth formation includes a plurality of horizons and a multitude of faults which intersect the horizons.